


Press Harder

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Henry may love the slow flush that rises over his torso, Coward knows he can't take any more stimulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Harder

They may not always have time for a really long, drawn out fuck, Henry teasing Coward into a quivering, moaning, needy mess, begging - _pleading_ with every half halted breath and stuttering moan, for just one more touch, one more, _one more_ , to send him over the edge, _oh, please, Henry, please_ , but when they do ...

When they do, Coward can hardly remember anything about it, past the point where Henry draws him right up the edge and then _stops_ , because after that it's nothing more than a haze of fragmented light and the sounds of his breathing drowning out Henry's words – so he can't ever hear how Henry calls him 'beautiful, so fucking beautiful, god Daniel, you can't be mortal, _look_ at you', which is good, because if he heard that, he'd blush and while Henry may love the slow flush that rises over his torso, Coward knows he can't take any more stimulation, that the tingle of blood rising under his skin will utterly _kill_ him…


End file.
